


A Taste of Apple

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Open Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality surpasses Hector's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



Elizabeth's expression was exultant as she gazed down at Hector. "Don't move."

"No fear of that," Hector promised. Elizabeth's hand groped between her legs to guide his prick into her damp well. They sighed together as she sank down on him before arching her back and beginning to rock gently.

"Enjoying yourself, Hector?"

Her breasts, formerly almost boyishly small, had responded to her present condition by swelling to a size many whores in Tortuga would envy. Hector relished the sight of them swaying as she moved, and reached up to rub his thumb over a nipple, encouraging it to come to a peak.

"Aye, that I am." He caught his breath as she slipped her fingers between her wet folds, caressing herself and him at once.

Her quim clenched rhythmically around his prick, her mouth opening in a moan. When her climax had eased she opened her eyes and smiled at Hector, then took his hand to guide it. "Now you. Touch me there."

Hector acquiesced willingly to her request, feeling her firm fleshy nub pulse against his fingers, her juices oozing. Elizabeth came again, panting, still swaying against him.

"Faster?" she asked.

"Hell, yes." Hector let Elizabeth press him back against the mattress as she leaned forward, bracing her hands beside his shoulders so that she could rock her hips more quickly. She lowered her head still further and kissed him, her mouth sweet with the taste of the apple they had shared earlier.

It was better than anything Hector had dreamed of during all those years under the curse. He could have wished the moment to last forever, but too soon he felt a familiar rising heat. He spent hard into her, his arms tightening around her waist as if he never meant to let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted Elizabeth/Barbossa, cock-riding.


End file.
